Dreamers and Dreams
by DoubleTrouble92
Summary: Everyone sleeps and when they sleep they dream. You then enter a state where your imagination runs wild and free You are able to do anything and everything you want to do,but when you wake up you no longer have the powers to create and do want you want. There is one person that can dream awake and has the power to do anything. Her name is Alex. Come and join her adventure...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone_ sleeps and when they sleep they dream and when they dream they can do anything their hearts desire. Whether it is flying or having powers in your dreams you can have anything, do anything, be anything. Dreams help you to escape reality, they are filled with hope and wonder, but not everyone gets dreams. There are times when your escape is a prison filled with fear and pain, a type of evil that controls your mind, but this evil has a name...Merkah. He is the nightmare of your dream. He is the fear you feel, he is the pain in your body, he is **pure evil**. Thankfully, the Dreamer, the only person in the world that can dream awake, captured Merikh and sent him to a prison never to be seen or heard from again...that is until he escaped. Now, it's up to the Dreamer to save the day._

* * *

A sixteen-year-old girl stood outside an apartment complex. Recalling the address of a certain blonde haired women, the girl looked down to her watched, _7:10am, _she strolled into the building and headed straight for the elevators. She pushed the button for the 28th floor and waited patiently for it to ascend higher up the building. The elevator made a "ding" sound signaling the girl that this was her stop. She stepped out into the hallway and again checked her watch, _7:13,_ the girl turned right and looked for a specific door, she eventually found the door marked _108 _once again glanced at her watch, _7:15am. _

"Showtime", the girl muttered under her breath before knocking on the door.

**~OUAT~**

Emma Swan, a police officer in Boston, was sleeping peacefully in her apartment. She didn't have to wake up early because it was her day off and she planned to spend it with her son,Henry. Emma was then woken up by loud knocking at her door.

"What the hell...", she mumbled groggily. She turned to her alarm clock to see what time it was,_7:15am, _Emma groaned and pulled the covers over her head hoping whoever was at the door would just leave. The knocking was persistent so Emma reluctantly got up from her warm cozy bed to answer it. Emma shuffled her feet as she made her way to the door, when she finally opened the door Emma found a tall girl, with tan skin and dark brown hair.

"Umm, may I help you?", Emma said tiredly

"Are you Emma Swan?",the mystery girl asked

"Yes, and you are?"

The girl smiled and stretched out a hand," I'm Alex short for Alexandra and I believe I have something for you."

Emma Swan cautiously shook Alex's hand and led her inside of the apartment. "Would you like hot chooclate?", Emma offered," Yes, could you also put cinnamin on top please?", Emma faltered for a moment, the only people she knew that liked cinnamon with hot chocolate was Henry and herself. When she finished preparing the hot beverage she joined Alex in the living room. "So you said you had something for me?", Emma asked. Alex took a sip of the warm, toasty chocolate before answering, "Oh, yeah here it is", before Emma had time to react Alex put one finger onto her forehead with eyes glowing white.

~**OUAT~**

**Enchanted Forest**

A purple smoke covers a clearing in the Enchanted Forest leaving behind Snow, Charming, Tinkerbell, Neal, Belle and Regina. Still a bit dazed they slowly rise to their feet.

"We're back", Snow whispers

**~OUAT~**

**Boston**

After Alex had finished returning Emma's memory she waited a moment for Emma to regain her senses. "Peter Pan, truest believer, Hook , Gold, another curse. I remember...I REMEMBER!", Emma shouts as her memories return

"Really? I had no idea.", Alex mutters under her breath. Emma turns to Alex and asks," Who are you? Really?"

" I already told you, my name is Alex", she replies obviously

" OK, let me rephrase that. What are you?"

" Ouch that hurts, but FYI I am a human...sorta. Look, I'll explain everything later because right now we gotta go. Now go get your son and prepare to leave"

" How-"

" I'll explain later, just trust me...ok?"

Emma justs nods and leaves to wake Henry. Just as she leaves Alex hears a knock at the door. Alex goes to answer and is shocked to find a familiar face behind.

"Hook! It's nice to see you mate."

" Likewise my dear Alex, but may I ask what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

" Merkah is out. I came to pick up Emma and Henry."

" Wait? Emma has her memories? She-she remembers?", Hook stutters

" Yeah..."

" I must see her! I need to talk to her!", Hook says as he tries to rush into the room eager to see Emma, but Alex being much stronger than Hook pushed him back.

" Hold up Casanova, you can see her, but chill out.", Hook nods and then calms himself," Ok Alex, Henry is almost ready to leav-", Emma stops in mid-sentence frozen in place by the sight before her. Still in his leather outfit from when they first met was the man Emma was slowly falling for, the man who began to mean something to her. "Hook...ho-how did you get here?", Emma whispers softly. Just then Henry comes into the room, but stops in his tracks when he see the scene before him."Mom, who-who are these people?", Henry asks in a panic tone.

* * *

**Okay I know I haven't updated in a while and I am soo sorry about that, but writers block sucks. Then I reread my story and decided to just redo it. I hope you like this version. R & R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own the characters or anything OUAT related. But if I did...**

* * *

"Hey kiddo, I want you to meet my friends. This is Alex and Killian."

"Hello mate",Killian says

"Hi", Alex replies slowly putting one hand behind her back,"Do you like magic tricks?",she continues

"Uh, yeah" Henry says, interested in what Alex has to say.

Alex slowly walks up to Henry and shows him her closed fist. When she opens her hand Henry sees a snowflake, it is small and complex yet beautiful. While the snowflake twirls around the giggling Henry, Emma and Hook stare in awe. Finally the snowflake rests on Henry's nose and explodes into millions of tiny crystals, but what Henry doesn't know is that the tiny crystals will return his memories.

Emma walks slowly behind Alex and asks," What the hell was that?"

"A snowflake to return Henry's memories, a technique I learned from Jack"

"Jack? Who"s Jack?"

Before Alex could answer Henry ran up to Emma hugging her

"Mom, I remember! We have to go to the Enchanted Forest we have to find everybody!", Henry yells while tugging on Emma

"Kid, calm down. I know I remember too. Alex returned our memories and how Hook got here beats me."

With all the commotion Henry didn't notice the pirate in the corner, standing awkwardly.

"Hook! How'd you get here?"

"Hey, guys don't mean to interrupt here, but we gotta go or else we're gonna be late.", Alex cuts in

Emma sighs,"Ok ok where are we going anyway?"

"The enchanted forest, duh"

"How do you propose we get there love? Because I'm fresh out of magic beans", Hook points out

"Who said anything about magic beans?", Alex smiles mischievously," I suggest you guys stand back"

Emma, Hook, and Henry do as they are told. When they are back far enough Alex puts both hands on the floor and concentrates, soon a small green hole appears. It then grows bigger and bigger until it is a full-sized portal.

"Hop in!", Alex shouts before she cannon balls into the portal. Henry jumps in right behind her," Ya-hoo!", he yells. Before Hook jumps in Emma grabs his arm and shouts," I'm glad you came back", Hook smiles," Me too", and then pulls Emma into a deep and passionate kiss. Emma breaks away smiling like a fool, Hook reaches his left out and the blonde doesn't hesitate to take it. Together they jump into the portal.

**~OUAT~**

Snow, Charming, Regina, Belle, and everyone else gathered around the fire in their makeshift camp still unsure of what to do.

"Tommorow we should look for a village", Charming suggests

" I don't think that's such a good idea. We don't know what could be out there.",Neal acknowledged

" He's right. When Emma and I were stuck here we had an encounter with an ogre.", Snow mentioned

"Well we can't-", David was cut off by a green portal opening in the sky

Before anyone has time to react Alex falls out of the portal landing feet first with ease.

"Alexandra?", Regina's whisper goes unnoticed by everyone else

Soon after Alex, Henry comes tumbling down landing on soft grass to cushion his fall.

"Henry!" Snow, David, Regina, and Neal yell in unison. Henry quickly gets up and runs to his family.

"Mom! Dad! Grandma! Grandpa! I've missed you guys!", He says clinging to them like a lifeline.

Moments after Henry and Alex fell through the portal Emma and Hook plunge to the ground.

"Emma? Oh my god, Emma!",Snow screeched as she ran over to her daughter

"Hey...mom",Emma replies as she hugs her mother

Alex then strolls over to Regina greeting her with a,"Hey Reggie!"

" I told you never to call me that",Regina snarls. Everyone goes dead silent. Alex raises an eyebrow at Regina.

" At least...not in public", she finishes

Alex and Regina then bursts out laughing recieving worried stares from everyone else. They soon finished with their 'laugh attack' and Regina was the first to speak.

" Alex, my dear it has been too long since we last saw each other"

"Far too long Regina, far too long", Alex agrees

" Hold up, hold the phone, Wait. A. Minute. You two _know_ each other?",Emma questions

" Oohh yeah, when we were little we would play so many pranks", Alex says still giggling

"So what are you doing here?", Regina asks

Alex's face then turns serious,"Merkah is back and he's looking for it", Regina's face fell immediately understanding.

" Who's Merkat?", Henry innocently asks. Alex chuckles at his mispronunciation," It's Merkah-",her face then becomes solemnand he is a Nightmare you don't wanna have"

* * *

**Sorry for the delayed update. Things came up you know school, projects, sports and etc.**

**R & R :)**


End file.
